Nick and the Girl in the card
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: one day when nick was young he was staring at his favorite card... black magician girl. then the card came to life and Nick was given an order by Seto Kaiba to go to Duel Academy to Protect the three sacred beasts and to keep the staff from doing wacky things.


Chapter 1: The girl in the card

Twelve year old Nick Larson duelist resident of Domino City and heir to Seto Kaiba's Blue eyes white dragon cards was sitting on his bed looking through his deck to see what new strategies he could implement with his dragon deck with the added bonus of Dark Magician Girl. The card had gotten him out of many jams so it was a keep safe and his good luck charm.

As he looked though his cards he came to the Dark magician girl card, then a bright light came out of the card and formed the shape of Dark magician girl. She looked around the Nicks' room then looked at him.

She jumped up and down saying "I'm out, I'm out, I'm out!" when she calmed down she then hugged Nick all the while pushing her CC cup breasts into his face with a full blown blush on his face. When she realized what she was doing she blushed as well and backed away and apologized.

Nick looked at her for a few moments and said "How are you out, I mean, I heard about duel spirits, but they cant make physical contact and such and how their only supposed to be just that a spirit, but your real!"

Dark Magician Girl looked at herself and had a shocked expression on her face and smiled. "Yes I am, aren't I…? Nick?"

Nick looked her in the eyes. "Yes?" he said.

She looked at him nervously. "In my time as your,… um… special card I have come to like you… as more then a friend would." She paused to gauge his reaction which he had a thoughtful expression then smiled at her and motioned for her to continue. "It's just… your personality is so full of life and happiness. Your nice to your friends and fierce to your enemies and when protecting your friends. I know you're destined for great things especially with the deck you created… there was a Prophecy in the duel monsters world that told of a male duelist with a Dragon deck that contained the Egyptian God cards, the Norse God cards, and the five Legendary Dragon cards… the last part of the Prophecy pertained to me… it said that I would eventually be married to that male. I think the person of the Prophecy is you but the only way to know for sure is for the gods and the dragons to send a sign…" at that moment a bright light enveloped the room and in between Nick and DMG were some new cards. They were the five legendary Dragon, the three Norse God cards, the Three Egyptian God cards and a bunch of tuner monsters that His predecessor Kaiba talked about releasing in about ten to fifteen years.

Nick looked at the cards, smiled and looked at DMG. "Well that is our sign. I would like to see where this relationship goes before we get into the whole arranged marriage thing so what do you say maybe one or two dates a week and see where we go from there?" he asked.

DMG looked at her love, smiled and nodded. "That sounds reasonable and my name is Crystal, Crystal Soulheart!"

Nick looked at Crystal with care and kindness in his feral yellow slit eyes. His hair black as obsidian with Gold and Red highlights spiked up is several different directions completely defying gravity. "Ok Crystal, How about tomorrow we go on our first date, and then we can go build you a duel monsters deck… I am assuming that your time as a magician that you would like a Spellcaster deck." He said/asked.

Crystal nodded her head. "Yes that is correct…Nick?"

"Yes Crystal?" Nick asked. "Would it be ok if I break apart your old Spellcaster deck to see if there are any cards in it that would benefit me and my new deck?" she asked. Nick nodded his head with a smile. "Sure go right ahead just let me go get it." Nick said as he left the room.

He came back into the room about five minutes later with a deck of cards in one hand and a briefcase in the other. She smiled at the deck of cards but looked confused at why he brought a briefcase. Nick saw the look and started to explain. "The deck here in my left hand is the Spellcaster deck you asked for but in this briefcase are all the other cards that I have that are not in my dragon deck." He explained as he gave her the deck and briefcase.

Chapter 2: Hello Duel Academy Entry Exam

The last two years had been great for Nick and Crystal; they competed in several Tournaments around the world in the last two years with Nick coming in first almost every time and Crystal always coming in right behind him. In the tag dueling competitions Nick and Crystal are ranked number two in the world. So far in the world rankings Nick is ranked as the fourth best duelist in the world with Crystal being the fifth best in the world.

In those two years Nick and Crystal formed a band with two other duelists named Anna Kallis and Gary Roberts. They are ranked tenth and eleventh in the world. Anna uses a Fairy Deck while Gary uses a fiend deck. Nick now uses not only his Dragon deck but a deck with cards that he calls Chaos Heroes. These Heroes are not and will not ever be released to anybody but Nick.

At the moment Nick, Crystal, Gary and Anna are sitting in a limo with their respective girlfriend/boyfriend. Nick is of course with Crystal. While Anna is with Gary, Naturally both couples were in a make out session when a video call shows up so they all break apart to see who it is. To their surprise it is Seto Kaiba.

Nick looked at Seto on the screen "Kaiba what's up, you never call or write… but seriously what is it you called us for?" Nick said with sarcasm at first then changed to being professional at the last part.

Kaiba looked amused, but he went professional just as quick. "Nick I want you and your dueling band to go to enroll in duel academy. I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen so I thought why not send my successor and his friends." He said.

"Sure why not, we will do that for you. Did you already enroll us or do we have to do that ourselves? And what danger do you think is going to happen at your school?" Nick asked.

"Yes I already enrolled you four in the school, and I think something is going to happen to the sacred beast cards that I hid on the island under the academy. First I should tell you about the sacred beast cards. They are almost as powerful as the Egyptian god cards… which you are in possession of, and can bring the world to its knees. Now be at the Academy entrance exams which are taking place at the Kaiba dome at seven o'clock to take the exam. That is all and good luck." Kaiba said before the screen went black. The four teenagers looked at each other smiled, then shrugged and went back to their respective make out sessions.

The next day they were at the place where they would take their exam. First was a written test which they aced with a perfect score which is to be expected when your ranked number fourth, fifth, tenth and eleventh in the world. Now they were at the arena to take their field test. When the four of them entered the testing hall many gasps and whispers were heard about why such high ranking duelists were at the academy trying to get in.

Gary once again aced his test by overwhelming his opponent and sapping away his life points with spells while keeping his opponent on the defensive. Naturally he was given an obelisk blue jacket. Anna aced her test as well by healing herself with spells and Fairy effect monsters while using the Fairy meteor Crush and Big Bang Shot equip spell cards so that even in defense mode the opponent is not safe. Crystal aced her test, after all she is ranked fifth in the world as well as ranked as the first place sexiest duelist in the world this year she dominated her opponent by starting off with card destruction the summoning using cost down to normal summon Dark magician girl, then used monster reborn, to bring back her dark magician. After that she used black magic ritual to summon Magician of Black Chaos. After that she just destroyed her opponents only monster and attacked directly thus ending the duel in her favor.

Nick looked at the next duel and noticed it was for a guy named Bastion who ended his duel with the ring of destruction trap card thus winning the duel with bastion having 1300 life points left. After he was done Nicks name was called over the intercom.

"Nick Larson report to testing field #2, I repeat Nick Larson Report to testing field #2!" after that was said everybody had their eyes on testing field number two as Nick come up through the elevator. He looked at his opponent only to see a guy that looked very feminine. Nick muttered something about gender confused people which nobody heard.

The proctor looked at Nick. "So you're the famous Nick Larson who is ranked number four in the world. The question I have to ask is why you are trying to enter this school?" the gender confused man said/asked.

Nick straitened his posture which a few people noticed. "My band and I are only here because Kaiba wanted us to be here as a personal favor for him. He felt he can trust me since I am his successor as his brother has no interest in taking over his company. Therefore I am the possessor of the blue eyes white dragon cards as well as even rarer cards." Nick said.

the Proctor let a smirk cross over his face. "Well shall we get this duel going!" to which Nick got a megawatt grin and brought up his duel disk.

**"DUEL"** both said.

**hey guys this is one of the other stories that i have had saved in my computer for a while so tell what you think.**


End file.
